


If The World Had Been Kind

by justmedownhereagain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, poem, unattainable love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmedownhereagain/pseuds/justmedownhereagain
Summary: In a world where you have to fight to stay alive, love can mean everything to you, even your downfall.





	

They were just two lonely boys  
who never knew of love  
maybe if the world had been kinder  
_maybe if the world had been kind_  
but the world was not kind  
and they did not love each other.


End file.
